1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print controlling device, an image forming device provided with the print controlling device, a print controlling method, and a computer readable recording medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a monochrome document prepared by an application for document preparation is printed by a color printer, there is a case where the monochrome document is processed as a color document. This is caused, since a particular application generates a data to conduct processing of the monochrome document as a color document at a printer driver, the printer driver outputs data using a command which assigns color. At an interpreter, since the command assigns color, processing is conducted as color, and color printing is executed. Therefore, even for a monochrome document, unnecessary color processing and the like are conducted, resulting in decrease in processing speed. In addition, in case of a printer which charges for color printing, inconvenience arose in that money was charged even when it was a monochrome document.
Concerning above problems, a technique for processing monochrome document as a monochrome is in demand. As for such technique, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Specification No. 2004-243569, a technique to draw as monochrome for data sent as monochrome, and to draw as color for data sent as color, is disclosed. According to the technique, information, indicating whether each pixel is a color pixel or a monochrome pixel, is attached to information plane (Tag bit) when a draw command (PDL (Page Description Language) data) is converted into a bit map data.
However, concerning the above conventional image forming device, it was determined whether a printing is a color printing or a monochrome printing, after conversion to bit map (after rasterization). Therefore, burden of processing was large, and decrease in processing speed and determination accuracy were likely to occur.